memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Tandaran
The Tandarans are a humanoid space-faring civilization and member race of the United Federation of Planets native to planet Tandar Prime in the Tandar sector. They have a chevron-shaped ridge between their eyebrows. First contact with Humanity happened in the 22nd century. ( |Watching the Clock}}; ) History Before their membership, Tandaran contact with the Federation had been sporadic since first contact as of the 23rd century. Reports indicated that while they did not avoid or reject contact or trade with other governments, they preferred to confine their activities to the region of space they controlled. They were somewhat militaristic, though not so severe as the Klingons or Romulans, and even after first contact there was no hostile action between them and the Federation. ( ) In the 22nd century, the Tandarans considered themselves at war with the Suliban and the Cabal since 2144, when the Cabal started attacking them. After the war began, they questioned the loyalty of the unaligned Suliban living in their territory, relocating such individuals to places like Detention Complex 26. ( ) A physically altered Tandaran agent named Keyla was located on Risa in 2152. ( ) After the Temporal Cold War came to an end in 2154, the Cabal found itself without instructions. The organization fractured, and the Tandaran military was able to eliminate its remaining leaders, essentially putting an end to the organization. A few years later, the Tandaran government closed down their camps, and released the innocent Sulibans. A few tried to return to their former lives in the Tandaran sector, but many decided to seek refuge elsewhere. After the founding of the United Federation of Planets in 2161, Admiral Jonathan Archer convinced the Federation government to grant any Suliban asylum. The Tandarans, fearing retaliation, made a pact with the Federation, that they would not interfere with those seeking asylum if the Federation agreed to prevent any retaliatory action against them. However they were quite distrustful of the newly formed nation, fearing conquest. ( ) As of 2268, the Tandarans and the Federation had comparable technology levels, but at least one of their ship types had slightly better weapons and shields. These ships could fire high energy plasma that could dampen or disrupt deflector shield generators. They appear private about their ship technology, as parts of their ships, such as computer and engineering systems and weapons were shielded against outside sensors. ( ) They were also more alert to changes in the timeline, keeping a protected temporal stasis archive that preserved information for historical view if their planet was messed with during the Temporal Cold War. It was this way that they learned their homeworld was destroyed by the Certoss during the war in an alternate future, even though the two species never fought in the unchanged timeline. And they had the ability to measure the phase fluctuation of a time traveler, which only a few other races knew how to do and knew what to look for. ( ) In 2268, the Tandarans learned that a Certoss individual from the alternate timeline was present and feared the worst for their people. Members of the Tandaran Defense Directorate were sent to retrieve her by any means necessary, including invading Federation space and boarding the . When they learned that there was no threat to them, they allowed her to go free. ( ) By the 24th century, conditions were such that they had officially apologized to the Suliban for atrocities committed in the past. Doing so was a condition of their application for Federation membership, and they were officially accepted in the 2320s. By the late 24th century, the Tandarans were known for their research into time travel and temporal mechanics. ( |Watching the Clock}}) External link * Category:Tandarans category:humanoid species category:alpha and Beta Quadrant races and cultures category:races and cultures category:federation races and cultures